The Adventures Of Crow and Corgi
by corgi101
Summary: Crow102 and Corgi101 are writers. Corgi is a dog who can talk, along with her trusty sidekick Crow. Join them as they embark on their own adventures! The two discover allergies, new friends, and face their greatest fears. While life maybe crazy, funny, and just plain weird, Corgi and Crow are willing to go beyond that and bring insane, hilarious, and just plain psycho adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 - Allergies

"CROW! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP!" Corgi yelled. She stood up from her dog bed and shook her fur. A crow flew onto the windowsill.

"Why do I have to come?" Crow moaned. Corgi snapped towards her.

"Because you're my sidekick! We go places together!" Corgi zipped out of her doggy door and stood in her driveway. Crow flew over on her shoulder. Corgi reeled her front paws up in the air like a horse and took off down the driveway.

"Crow! Flap your wings for speed!" Corgi yelled. Crow began flapping her wings, almost picking up into flight. Corgi's pink tongue trailed out of her mouth as she ran drool flailing off of it.

Finally the duo reached a store.

"Ok, keep low, remember the plan," Corgi said. She quickly trotted in and hid behind a shelf. Crow took off and flew up near the roof.

Corgi was buzzing with excitement. Even though she was a dog, she loved watching YouTube. And now, her favorite YouTube was here. She let out a small yip.

Suddenly Crow began to flap her wings.

Corgi ran towards the bathroom, and Crow followed after her. Corgi slid into the bathrooms, Crow on her shoulder. She snuck into a stall and hid, peaking out under the stall.

"Is he here?" Crow asked. Corgi saw feet appear.

"Yes!" She whispered. Corgi slid out from under the stall. The teen began cursing.

"Ty?" She asked. Ty looked down at the little dog. Corgi stood taller, wagging her stump of a tail.

"Corgi!" Crow yelped. She sunk her feet into Corgi's shoulder. Corgi yelped. This made Ty chuckle.

Suddenly the teen rushed out of the room, arms crossed over his stomach.

"Hey! Come back!" Corgi yelped. She ran after him, Crow flying overhead of Corgi. Corgi howled and slid onto the concrete. Crow kept flying but stopped suddenly, hitting a pole.

"What?" Crow asked, rubbing her beak. Corgi ran over to Ty, who was on the ground

"Oh!" Crow muttered. Corgi kept sniffing him rapidly. Suddenly she ran back yelping.

"Something's up with his stomach! I ain't goin' near it!" Corgi yelped. She pushed Crow near Ty and hid behind the pole. Crow walked over towards his front. She gagged.

"What the hell?" She asked. It seemed like something pushing on the inside of Ty's stomach.

"EW! EW! EW!" Crow flew behind Corgi. Corgi pushed herself back as she watched Ty.

Suddenly a spider crawled near them.

"Kill it!" Corgi yelped. She began to stomp on it rapidly with all four paws.

"Uh...Corgi..." Crow stuttered.

"What Crow?" Corgi looked at her feathered friend.

"L-look." Crow pointed a feather towards Ty. Corgi spun around and then whirled around, running towards a bush and puking in it.

"What in the name of Georgie Porgie Corgi Pudding is that!" Corgi asked. There was a watery substance on the ground as millions of little insects crawled out of Ty's open abdomen.

"OMG OMG OMG! What do we do!" Crow asked walking around in circles.

"CALL THE NAVY!" Corgi yelled. Crow flew over to a pay phone and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Operator? Ge-OH SHIT ANTS ARE HERE!" Crow dropped the home as ants began to crawl all over it.

Corgi kept stomping on the bugs.

"For Narnia!" She yelled. Suddenly Corgi stopped and stared at Ty's stomach.

"Ok, either I'm an idiot or a snake is coming out of Ty's stomach," she muttered.

"Or both!" Crow said. She grabbed Corgi and pecked at her.

"Get moving!" Crow yelled. Corgi ran towards the bushes and hid.

"I hate snakes! I hate shakes! I hate snakes!" She yelled.

"SHHH YOU'LL GIVE OUR POSITION AWAY!" Crow yelled. Too late. The copperhead broke the cover of the brush, causing both the animals to scream.

"FUCK! RUN!" Corgi yelled. Both Crow and Corgi lunged in opposite directions. Corgi began barking rapidly.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" She yelled.

"That's not working! **HELP US! HELP US! HELP US!" **Crow yelled. Both her and Corgi began to run around in circles going in opposite directions yelling. Finally a car drove past and helped the two. It called the ambulance, and didn't say anymore. Crow and Corgi followed Ty, hoping for the recovery of the teen.

Later Ty woke up, and saw Crow. He gasped.

"What? Did we scare you?" Corgi asked, getting up in Ty's face.

"Sorry about my friend, she really loves you," Crow said.

"Y-you can talk?" Ty asked.

"Didn't you hear me say 'Hi Ty'?" Corgi asked.

"Yeah but I thought- aw shit," Ty whispered.

"What?" Crow asked. Suddenly the same image from before appeared.

"NOT AGAIN!" Corgi yelled. She began barking.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOGTOR! DOGTOR!" She yelled. A doctor came in and shooed the two away. A little while later they heard hissing. Then silence. The doctor let them back in.

"Ty, what's with the whole 'insects come out of your stomach' thingy," Corgi asked.

"Oh, it's an allergy, I forgot to take my medicine, I'm allergic to feathers," Ty explained. Corgi cocked her head towards Crow and grinned like a psycho.

"Welcome to the freak show," she barked.

**A/N YEAH I had a dream on this, eh, thought it would be a good story. **

**ANWAYS WELCOME TO THE ADVENTURES OF CROW AND CORGI.**

**You submit OCs that maybe shown in future episodes. **

**Just use this format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Allergies: (o3o)**

**Friends:**

**Past Life: **

**Personality:**

**Also guys I start school tomorrow, so I may upload less.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 - Twin Of Tyler (Halloween Special)

Corgi awoke with a jolt, the sound of footsteps echoing from the attic.

"Crow, did you forget to turn off the iron?" She called. Crow rammed her door down, obviously annoyed.

"No, it's coming from the attic." Crow pointed to the ceiling.

"Then let's go up there!" Crow was about to object but Corgi had grabbed her wind and dragged her to the attic stairs.

Corgi opened the attic and ran up the stairs, Crow still in paw.

"Crow, remember that lightbulb you swallowed?" Corgi asked.

"Wait what?" Crow asked. Corgi's eyes narrowed and went cross eyed.

"Nothing," Corgi barked quickly. She grabbed Crow and stretched her leg. Crow'd eyeballs lit up like a flashlight.

"Corgi-" Corgi put a hand over her beak.  
"Shh you swine..." Corgi growled. She shined Crow around then saw a silhouette.

"Oh my god, Crow," Corgi whispered.

"What? Th-that silhouette?" Crow asked.

"No, look, we have the entire Stephen King collection!" Corgi said.

"Corgi, look! It's Ty!" Crow muttered.

"What," Corgi asked. She shined Crow onto the silhouette. It wasn't Ty. Well, it was but, it was, different.

He had white skin, black lips and black eye shadowed eyes. His hair was black and he was hunched over.

"Woah, Ty, Halloween is tomorrow, teh hell you doing looking goth for?" Corgi asked. The Ty thingy ran at them and sniffed them.

"Ew Ty your breath smells like fish," Crow said.

"Or bitch!" Corgi chipped in. They both began laughing. Only the Ty growled at them like a rabid Ty.

"Erm, Corgi, I don't think that's Ty," Crow said.

"What gave you that idea?" Corgi asked.

"The fact a snake or bugs are coming out of his stomach," Crow said.

"Oh, we should run, shouldn't we?" Corgi asked.

"And scream," Corgi said. She looked to the dark Ty thing, which was still growling in hunger.

"Well, Mr. Evil Ty sir, we should be going, see ya!" Corgi said. She kicked Crow and ran down the stairs. Evil Ty howled and followed.

"RUN MOTHER TRUCKER!" Crow yelped. Corgi ran faster, Evil Ty following.

She bursted down the door to someone's house and turned, locking the door. Evil Ty banged on it furiously.

"TY! TY! EVIL YOUR SIDE IS OUTSIDE!" Corgi yelled.

"Corgi what the-" Ty went downstairs to see the two screaming animals.

"What did you do now?" He asked, pushing them away from the door.

"No! Don't open it! Don't be the teenagers that die in the horror movies!" Crow yelled. Ty opened the door. Evil Ty stood, and his eyes narrowed.

"Brother..." He growled. Corgi slammed the door.

"See? EVIL!" Corgi screeched.

"Wait, did it say brother?" Ty asked. At once he took out his phone.

"Who ya' calling?" Corgi asked.

"Dad? Yeah, um, do I have an evil brother?"

"Put me on speaker Tyler, this is something that needs to be told in scary story form," his father said.

Ty put it on speaker, and everyone listen, trying to ignore the banging from the door.

"Well, Ty, you have a brother. An evil left twin brother-"

"Wait there's TWO of them?" Corgi asked. She fell on the floor, pounding it with her paws.

"Make it end!" She screamed. Ty rolled his eyes.

"Continue," Ty said.

"When you were born, you were attached to him. But, he kept, trying to kill you. So we had you two detached. Which is why you have your, strange allergy. When they sawed him off, it took a giant chunk of your body. So they replaced the empty volume with snakes and insects, don't ask why," his father said.

"Um..." Ty muttered.

"Mr. Ellis sir, do you know how bull that sounds?" Corgi asked.

"Corgi!" Ty snapped.

"It's true," Crow agreed.

"She's right. But it's true. I'd suggest you run and scream." His father hung up.

"Well damn," Corgi muttered.

Suddenly the door bursted open. There stood Ty's evil brother.

"Erm, Ty's evil brother sir, what's your name for the sake of writing?" Corgi asked, taking notes.

"Tyreese," His brother said.

"Ok thank you," Corgi said. Then the lights went out. Everyone screamed.

"Uh...where am I?" Corgi moaned. She opened her eyes to see Crow chained to the ground, and Tyreese hunched over Tyler.

"No! Bastard!" Corgi screeched. Tyreese held a ball of yarn in his hand, a needle in the other.

"He's gonna sow them back together!" Crow shrieked. Corgi saw Tyreese wake his brother up. He smiled down to him.

"Hey bro, before we get started, I need to get rid of your allergy," he growled.

"Wai-" Ty was cut off when Tyreese grabbed a feather from Crow and tickled his nose with it. Ty began to sneeze like there was no tomorrow. Then, a caterpillar shot out of his nose onto the wall, covered in snot an inch from Corgi.

"EW! OH MY GOD! TY WHY?" Corgi screamed. Ty began coughing, his body jerking upwards. Suddenly, it exploded. Millions of flies bursted out of it, followed by spiders, maggots, worms, stuff like that. Tyreese caught some of the flies on his tongue and ate them.

"TYREESE YOU ARE DISGUSTING," Corgi yelled. Crow too, was also eating flies. She stopped and looked down, ashamed.

Then, came the climax. A snake slid out of Ty's stomach, hissing like wild.

"Ooh, something with meat on it's bones," Tyreese said in delight. He grabbed the snake with bare hands and strangled it. It fought furiously, until SNAP. It was limp in Tyreese's hands. He pulled off the head with a single tug, and then, began to eat the thing raw.

"Aren't you gonna get sick?" Crow asked.

"How do you think I kept alive? I grew an immunity to eating things raw," Tyreese said. He smiled as his brother was shakily breathing, insects still crawling out.

"Well bro, what side do you wanna be on? Right or left?" He asked.

"Wait! You can't kill him without Gamzee!" Corgi shouted.

"Who?" Tyreese asked.

"Gamzee," Corgi said loudly. Suddenly a mad man bursted through the door with a chainsaw.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyreese asked.

"EWC is the name, Homestuck is my fame!" He shouted. He then took his chainsaw to free Corgi and Crow, then Ty.

"Now, how do we kill him?" EWC asked.  
"No don't kill him!" Ty objected.

"Wat," Crow asked.

"He's my brother, I wanna get to know him," Ty said.

"He tried to kill you," Corgi said.

"Change of heart?" Ty asked. EWC began clapping.

"Actually, all I ever wanted was to hang out with my brother, what you say bro?" Tyreese asked, placing a hand over Ty's shoulder.

"Sure, I'll show you some video games," Ty said.

As the two reunited brother's walked away, Corgi grooms there, dumbfounded.

"Hahe, hahehahe, hahe," she said, waving her paw fingers back and forth. Crow put down her calculator she carried with her at all times.

"The math checks out," Crow said.

"We can ship them?" Corgi asked.

"Eh, keep it at a bromance," Crow said.

"Fine,"

EWC was walking away, but before he left, he turned towards the audience.

"Welp, I hope you enjoyed this Halloween special. Happy Halloween everyon-" he topped when Corgi stabbed him with a knife.

"No breaking the forth wall," she growled.

**A/N EWC read this aloud on Skype, and he's probably going to do it again, -_-**

**AND DON'T WORRY, YOU'RE OCS WILL BE IN EPISODE 4**

**And I'm late for a Halloween special eh?**


End file.
